wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Saxifrage
“''We’re beautiful like diamonds in the sky.” ''There goes my luck There goes my pride There goes everything that I’ve been working for all of my life S A X I F R A G E Please do not use Saxifrage/the content/the coding without my consent please and thank you! Saxifrage belongs to Unique! (E X P L I C I T) There goes that dream And so it seems There goes the days and nights awakened fighting thoughts of losing A P P E A R A N C E She would have been perfect—she had been perfect, build sleek and petite, features soft and pretty. Her snout is elegantly long, narrowing into a perfect point, flashing perfect pearly white teeth. Pale sky blue scales decorate her, barely concealed beneath a light dusting of snow, as baby blue spikes make up her mane and tread down her back. Her horns are long, white, and straight, the tips nearly sharp and pointed enough to impale a dragon. Just below them rests her eyes, a pair of small blue topazes. And her wings… Well, that’s where the beauty stops. The once beautiful white membranes are shriveled, ugly, and an ashen gray, her left wing worse than the right. They’re always pressed against her sides, a futile attempt to shield them from view. Looking past this would reveal that her right hind leg is awkwardly twisted and bent—a cringeworthy sight, one that forces her into a permanent limp. Her posture is poor—she’s usually hunched over, face downcast and dismal. And how could it not be? She had been perfect—she would have been perfect. Maybe everything I learned before today was just a waste What if everywhere I felt that I belonged was not my place? And it worked... P E R S O N A L I T Y *self conscious *she is Going To Work On That *caring, kind *terrified of fire *not the type to hold grudges *what a pushover *except around her students **its actually infuriating how much this girl doesnt stand up for herself ***at least shes trying? *too bad snowdrops death was a major setback haha *loves dragonets! *not too confident but again, shes trying *people pleaser *she will support you Don’t blame yourself ‘Cause you tried as hard as hell With the hand that you were dealt A B I L I T I E S *teaching skills *has received combat training *herbal and healing knowledge *all in all shes doing great Don’t blame H I S T O R Y text Get on your feet Enough poor me If you got time to b**tch and whine Well there’s still time to try again R E L A T I O N S H I P S C O L D B R E A K & I V U Neutral text E U R O P A & W H I T E Neutral/Positive text S N O W D R O P Overwhelmingly positive text B R I S K Positive text P I N N I P E D Neutral text This time you’re free I know it’s hard to believe After them days and nights awakened, feeling lost, you’re losing it T R I V I A *Takes some inspiration from Warriors’ Cinderpelt *Hatched 8 years after the Great War But if everything you learned before today was just a waste Think of everyone you met along the way and all you’ve faced Boy, you’ve won G A L L E R Y Saxifrage.png|by Question! (old design) So don’t blame yourself Category:Characters Category:Females Category:IceWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Teacher) Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Disabled Characters Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Icebutterfly116)